Sonic - Knight of The Wind
by megagiy2
Summary: He's back for the second adventure following up to Equestria Chronicles! This time he's plummeted back in time to the year 1056, a year when knights in shining armour were the latest craze. And he's not alone... The second book in my Sonic Fanfic series. I do not own Sonic, Tails, or Mephiles. They belong to SEGA. The rest in this book are all my imagination.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Friend!

Sonic's eyes fluttered open to see that it was morning. Sunlight was coming through the window onto the light blue walls of his bedroom. He got out of bed and walked over to the calendar. It was the sixth of June. He put a cross in the box with a red marker that was on the chest of draws at the corner of the room.

"Finally," said Sonic. "I went five days in a row without sleepwalking."

He yawned as he went downstairs and found Tails at the table eating his favorite cereal, Chao-Chao Pops. The kitchen was small, but it was OK. The cupboards were up high and only Sonic could reach the top shelf without a chair. The walls were white and the floor was tiled. Tails was sitting at the table in the middle.

"Hey, Sonic!" said Tails, happily. "It's rare to see you having a lie-in."

"Wait, what time is it?" asked Sonic. It was rare, indeed.

Tails looked at his watch. "It's 8:56." he replied.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Sonic. "I'm late for my morning run!" And with that, he dashed out the house into the Green Hill Plains towards the city.

He was running at top speed through the long grass of the plains. It was wonderful summer weather. The sun was shining bright in his eyes, so he went to get his sunglasses out of his backpack, but he didn't bring his bag!

Suddenly, he tripped on something and was sent flying. He bounced a few times and finally stopped when he hit a green hedgehog wearing a white robe. The two fell over on each other.

Sonic got up "Sorry, I-I didn't see you there." he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said the green hedgehog.

Sonic lent out a hand and pulled her up. She had her spikes hanging down, unlike Sonic. She had blue eyes, sandals, and a neckless with a blue gem embedded into it.

"What's your name, and what are you doing so far from the city?" asked Sonic.

"I'm Alice." she said. "I was just visiting the Green Hill Plains to give my mother this." She pointed to her neckless. "Anyway, what's yours?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said.

"I can tell where I got your name from." said Alice.

Sonic blushed. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this girl that made him feel different.

"Anyway, I gotta run. Maybe we can keep in touch?" asked Sonic.

"Alright." said Alice.

Just then, the earth beneath them shuddered for a few seconds.. Which was strange because earthquakes don't usually happen in these parts.

"Was that an earthquake?" asked Sonic.

"Weird... It might be Eggman." said Alice, wearily.

Suddenly, everything went white. Sonic knew he was still awake, since he looked down and saw his body standing up. He looked around, but Alice wasn't there. Then, the floor disappeared and Sonic fell through a spiraling hole. He screamed as he fell. Then, he finally fell through the end of the tunnel and landed headfirst into some long grass.

"Argh, my head..." he moaned. He slowly got up and looked around. The place he was in seemed exactly the same to the Green Hill Plains. Except it was night time and the city in the distance was gone, only to be replaced by a big wall lit up by fire torches. No sign of Alice.

He must have hit his head hard, because then, he passed out...


	2. Chapter 2 - Back in Time!

When Sonic came to, it was morning. He looked around. He was still lying in the grass. _Maybe I've been sleepwalking..._ He got up and surveyed his surroundings to see if he HAD been sleepwalking. But no. The castle was still there. His heart sank, but it went back up again when he felt the sun on his skin. Sonic decided now that it was morning, he would investigate the castle.

So he ran towards it, at his lightning fast speeds, through the tall grass. As he came closer he saw signs of life! A trail of smoke came from one end of the castle, rising into the air. Even closer, he saw a few Mobian Hawks, each of them a different color! They had ragged, tattered clothes, but some were holding bows and arrows from the top of the towers at all four corners, and they had helmets.

Then he saw a hawk in steel armor standing near a path. Sonic slowed down. He stopped near the hawk.

"Good morning, young, and surprisingly quick, traveler!" said the hawk. His voice was deep, and sort of belonged to a knight in shining armor, which he was by the looks of things. "How are you? We don't get many visitors from other lands around here."

"Err," Sonic hesitated. He was surprised by how kind he was. "What's the name of that castle?" he pointed to it.

"Oh, the one that I guard?"

He was a guard, guarding a castle, in shining armor. _What the heck is going on?! _thought Sonic.

"It's called Goham Castle." said the hawk. "We built it just recently to house the king of Colles, the almighty King Seph!"

Piece by piece it was coming together. If he remembers correctly in his Latin - For Dummies book that Espio gave him for his birthday after the fight with the Time Eater, Colles roughly translates into Green Hills. He WAS in Green Hill Plains!

"Is it OK if I go past?" Sonic asked.

"As long as your not a spy, then yes." the hawk replied.

"OK. See ya!" he ran past the guard and onwards towards the castle. But something was bothering him. It was like being in medieval times. The castle, the guard, the hawks in ragged clothes. The bows and arrows.

Just then, he saw a green hedgehog.

"Is that Alice?" he thought aloud. He ran towards her.

She turned around. "Sonic!" she exclaimed. "Your OK!"

Sonic stopped in front of her. "Haha! Well, kinda obvious I would be OK. Everyone around here seems kind and doesn't want to hit me with a bow and arrow. Or worse..." He mimed unsheathing a sword.

"Yeah, everything around here seems old... but new." said Alice.

Sonic saw the castle wasn't far. "Come on. Let's go." he said.

Suddenly, a bell sounded from the castle and flaming arrows immediately fired to the west side.

"What's going on?" asked Alice.

"No idea. But I'm sure gonna find out!" He grabbed Alice and ran quickly to the castle.

"Whoooaaa THIS IS FAST!" exclaimed Alice, smiling.

"What did you expect? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" said Sonic.

"You really are the energetic one, aren't you?" joked Alice.

There it goes again. Sonic blushed. That feeling again. A warm, fuzzy one. What was it?

When he got to the big castle gates, he saw a hawk guard shouting. "CAESE FIRE! THEY ARE HOLDING DOWN THEIR SWORDS! STOP THE ALARM BELLS, BUT READY YOUR BOWS JUST IN CASE!" This one looked different. He had a red jewel in his helmet.

He then saw Sonic and Alice, who stopped near him. "What's up?!" Asked Sonic. Alice staggered around, but then regained balance.

"Their a assumed attack on the west side of the castle, but their holding down their swords, meaning they mean no harm. But, it's an army!" he explained. "I'm general Sky. And you are?"

"I'm Sonic. And this is my friend Alice." he replied.

It was time to ask the question to this Sky fellow.

"By the way, I lost track of time on my travels." said Sonic. He then winked at Alice, indicating he was lying. "What's their year?"

"The year is 1056." he replied.

Suddenly it all made sense.

The guards, the castle, the archers, the medieval feeling of this place.

He had traveled back in time!


	3. Chapter 3 - A Fierce Battle!

Suddenly, the bells rang again. Purple arrows started streaming over the top of the castle walls, hitting a few hawks. It was a horrible sight to see for Sonic and Alice.

General Sky started shouting orders again. "FIRE AWAY! WE'VE BEEN TRICKED! FIRE NOW! ALL KNIGHTS PERSUE THAT ARMY AND BATTLE! "

Arrows starting hitting near Sonic and Alice, so Sonic grabbed Alice and ran through the gates.

"It's not safe in the open!" he shouted amidst all the screaming of passerby's. "We need shelter!"

"I can tell, Sonic!" Alice replied.

Then, they saw a line of knights coming out of a nearby building.

"The barracks!" exclaimed Alice.

Sonic went for it. He darted in-between the knights, avoiding their sharp swords. Then, burst into an wooden room. It had a few benches, a training corner, and weapon racks. Also, a single gauntlet was left.

Sonic put Alice down. "Stay here." he said.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Alice.

"I might be. After all, we're in the year 1056. Who knows? Maybe we are. And anyway, I had some sword training myself." explained Sonic.

He remembers his adventure with Merlina and Arthur. Time to use what Calibur had taught him!

He grabbed an old, heavy, and a bit blunt, sword, but it'll do. He also took the forgotten gauntlet and put it on his right hand.

"Ah, for old times sake." he joked.

He also took a spare helmet that was left lying around. He put it on. With a few adjustments he could make it fit perfectly, but right now, his spikes hanging out of his helmet didn't matter. He had to see what was going on.

Sonic dashed out the barracks.

"Good luck!" shouted Alice. "You'll need it..."

Sonic wall jumped his way to the top of the wall that faced the west side. An army of purple knights we're charging towards the hawks.

"Who are you?!" said a voice. Sonic turned to see a hawk archer look at him in disbelief. "Civilians aren't allowed armor like that!"

"I'm Sonic, Knight of the Wind!" he answered, and then jumped down onto the battlefield.

He ran towards the army, sword in his right hand. A few purple knights saw him and charged. Sonic readied his sword. He then swung at a purple knight, who parried the attack. Sonic dashed behind him and stabbed his back. The knight fell over. The other one swung and hit Sonic, luckily it was only a scratch on his chest. Sonic jumped and spinsword-attacked him, cutting him in half. When he saw his insides, he was astonished to see they were pure darkness. He held his sword out to his right and ran past loads of dark knights, cutting them in half.

The archers stopped firing to see this blue blur in action.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IMBICILES! FIRE!" shouted General Sky.

"But General, look!" exclaimed one of the hawks.

General Sky climbed up and saw Sonic defeating all the knights swiftly and silently.

"I-incredible!" he exclaimed.

Sonic then turned to another knight. He wall-jumped off the castle wall and shoved the sword into it's chest.

"Whoooaa." mumbled General Sky. "This hedgehog will be good for a knight."

"He called himself the Knight of the Wind, sir!" said a hawk archer.

"Knight of the wind..."

Then, all the purple knights retreated. There was cheering and celebrations for all the knights down below.

Sonic wall-runned up the castle wall and landed in front of General Sky.

"Sonic the Hedgehog at your service!" exclaimed Sonic.

There were a few praises from a few hawks as he said that.

"Sonic, that was amazing sword skills out there." said General Sky. "I think you should meet King Seph."

"Wow, it would be an honor, Sky." said Sonic.

"That's GENERAL Sky to you, sir." he said. "But for this once I'll let you off."

Sonic jumped down to the barracks and went in. "Alice, it's safe." he said.

Alice popped her head out from behind a bench. "It's over?"

"Yup. Ran like an elephant from a mouse." he joked.

But then a purple knight popped his head from behind the same bench. He had his arm around her neck with his sword to her head.

"What the?!" said Sonic. "I thought I took care of you." he readied his sword.

The knight then lifted his helmet off.

"MEPHILES!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Long time no see, mortal..." Mephiles said.


	4. Chapter 4 - Enter: Mephiles!

Sonic looked confused. "Ok, hold on one sec, I thought I defeated you!"

"You did... Until I risen again to settle things." replied Mephiles.

"What kind of things?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I only risen to defeat you and be on my merry way." said Mephiles. "But first..." he looked at Alice and he pushed the sword through her head.

"NO!" Sonic screamed, but it was a trick from Mephiles, the sword hadn't gone through at all. But he vomited anyway.

Mephiles chuckled. "I am building myself up again, bit by bit, to defeat you." He let go of Alice, who ran to the other side of the room. "Time to settle our differences." He pointed his sword at Sonic.

"Oh, someone's gonna get settled, alright!" said Sonic. He readied his sword. "Let's do this!"

Sonic lunged at Mephiles, who simply sidestepped the attack. Mephiles then made his move. he blinked behind Sonic and hit of across the head with the flat of his sword. If it wasn't for the helmet, he would have been knocked out cold.

"Resistance is futile." said Mephiles.

Sonic smiled as a plan formed in his mind. If he is fast enough, he might catch Mephiles out while he is blinking. After all, blinking is just moving fast, right? He lunged again, and this time he was ready. He pointed his sword to his left and Mephiles blinked. But he appeared behind him. It wasn't going fast at all. It was legitimist teleportation!

"I don't have time for this running around." Mephiles said. "I'll deal with you later." And with that, he disappeared.

Sonic chuckled. "Scared, aren't ya?" he said. He turned to Alice. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, jut a bit shaken..." she replied. "He just came out of no-where and grabbed me."

"I got a feeling he might have something to do with this time travel stuff." said Sonic. "For now, we got a king to meet."

General Sky then dashed in. "We have been looking all over! What has been going on?"

"I got lost." said Sonic.

"Well, the main part of this Castle is this way. Follow me."

Sonic took off his helmet and gestured for Alice to follow. As they walked through the narrow streets, they saw a few knights with arrows in places like their knees. In fact, they all had them near or below the hips.

"Why do they aim below the torso?" asked Alice.

"They shoot the legs because they flinch. If it hits under the knee, the part you hit if you want your leg to reflex on it's own, your nerves might snap."

"Man, that's brutal." said Sonic.

They walked through a market with various multi-colored stalls. "Get your best bread here!" shouted a hawk in one stall. "Potions! Heal or hurt, all here!" shouted another.

There was a jousting arena nearby. It didn't look like they were doing much, though. Just taking down some bunting

They stopped before a large building, larger than the others. It was decorated with flags and golden statues of hawks.

"So this is the place?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, the finest building in the castle. Fit for a king!" replied Sky.

The general push the large, red door open and they walked into a very big room. The walls were decorated with paintings and flags. Statues went down the red carpet, leading to a throne with a red hawk sitting in it. He had golden armor and a sword which had a golden handle, much like calibur.

"Ah, and these are who, General Sky?" Asked the hawk.

"This is the Knight of the Wind. And this is Alice." replied Sky.

"Please, just call me Sonic." he said.

"I like what you've done with the place." said Alice.

"Sonic, Alice, meet the almight King Seph!" said Sky.


	5. Chapter 5 - Witch!

The king sat there looking at Sonic as if he was an alien. "Are you sure this is the one that made the army retreat?" he asked.

"Yes, your highness. This blue hedgehog saved us." said Sky.

The king didn't look too sure. "I was expecting a strong, brave warrior! Not a teen hedgehog from elsewhere." Said the king. "You must prove yourself, young hedgehog. I want to see for myself."

"Heh, I'm so fast you won't be able to see me!" joked Sonic.

"Sonic is the fastest thing alive!" said Alice.

"Alright." said the king. "Catch this stone before it hits the ground."

"Easy." said Sonic.

"From over there." The king pointed to the other end of the hall. it was about fifteen meters away.

Sonic jogged over to the door and the king threw a pebble into the air. Sonic then ran at superspeed over to the throne and caught it from five seconds to spare.

"Good heavens!" exclaimed the king. "You really are worthy!"

"He really is." said Alice.

And there it goes again. Sonic blushes, and he feels different. What is this feeling?!

But then a young hawk burst into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, King Seph!" he said.

"Ah, I don't mind. What's the matter?"

"A person outside is using..."

"Using what?" asked the king.

"Witchcraft!" the kid shouted.

"What?!" The king and Sky were horrified. "Sonic, investigate!"

"With pleasure, your highness!" said Sonic, and he ran out the room, Alice following.

When we ran out, he saw a crowd of people. He pushed through to the front to see a hooded figure with a green gemstone, making balls of light dance around him.

Sonic was shocked. "That's a... Chaos Emerald!" he exclaimed.

Alice looked at him. "A what?" she asked.

"A Chaos Emerald." Sonic replied. "There are seven of them. Each one contains a big power, capable of wiping out everything! Luckily for you, I can use them in a safe way."

Sonic ran past the figure, taking the Emerald out of his hand. He stopped and turned to the figure.

"You shouldn't be using that!" said Sonic. "Who are you?"

"I am a wizard." said the figure. He took of his hood, revealing a black hawk with a scar on his face.

"Why are you using this?" Sonic asked, pointing at the Emerald.

"I wanted to put on a show. So I used the gem." explained the wizard.

"So you just wanted to make money?"asked Sonic.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm keeping this." said Sonic, walking away with the Chaos Emerald. "Stay out of trouble."

Sonic walked off as the crowd dispersed. Alice came running up to him.

"So, your saying that one of these can just destroy the whole planet if used incorrectly?" Alice asked.

"Well, sort of." Sonic replied. "If we somehow get out of this mess, ask my friend Knucles. He knows all sorts about the Emeralds."

Then Sonic saw the King walking to him.

"Sonic, I just received news from my courier that a dark and powerful force threatens to take over the land. Do you know any of this?" asked the King.

Sonic had a good idea of who he meant. "Yup. This guy's name is Mephiles. I had to duel him in the barracks before I met you." explained Sonic.

"The attack before was his army- wait, what?"

"Yeah, we should have told you sooner." said Alice.

"Never mind, then. Anyway, the attack before was his army. We would have lost the battle if it weren't for you jumping in at the last minute. I must say, thank you." said King Seph. "Now, I want to ask a favor."

"Ask away." said Sonic.

"You defeated most of his knights, and you dueled him in the barracks. You seem to know him well. He's been terrorizing the village for a few weeks now and he's got us nearly beat. Can we count on you to defeat Mephiles?"

Sonic and Alice exchanged looks. If Mephiles was behind all this time travel business, then defeating him might bright them back to the present. Then they nodded together.

"I'm up for it, your highness!" exclaimed Sonic.

"You... what?" asked the King.

"Oh, er, sorry, we didn't know you don't understand our casual lingo. We'll do it." explained Alice.

"Excellent!" said the King happily. "I have faith in you. Now go and defeat Mephiles!"

"Yes, sir!" said Sonic, and with that they prepared to set off!


End file.
